1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more printing techniques, particularly to direct print technique adapted to ensure security.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. HEI11-007701 (hereinafter referred toas '701 Publication) discloses a direct print technique in which a printer reads out an image data file such as JPEG data from an external storage device such as a CompactFlash (CF, trademark registered), and then develops and prints the file read out.
Thus, it is possible to prevent the image data from being intercepted by a third party while the image data is being transmitted to the printer, with higher security than when the image data is sent by a PC to the printer and thereby printed.